Brendam 6: The Last Jedi
Brendam: The Last Jedi is a 2025 drama comedy fantasy adventure action epic film and a sequel to Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens. It stars Ian Holm, Andy Dick, Simon Pegg, Angelina Jolie and Idris Elba. Cast *Bernard - Ian Holm *Eddie Ren - Andy Dick *Finn - Simon Pegg *Rey - Angelina Jolie *Grand Moff Tarkin - Benedict Cumberbatch *McPhee - Idris Elba *Joe - Steve Coogan *Toto - Owen Wilson *Supreme Leader Snoke - Liam Neeson *Chewie - Frank Welker *Carlos - Taye Diggs *Captain Phasma - Scarlett Johansson *Helga - Kristin Chenoweth *Zig Zag - Hank Azaria End Credits *Ian Holm *Andy Dick *Simon Pegg *Angelina Jolie *and Idris Elba as McPhee *Owen Wilson *Liam Neeson *Frank Welker *Taye Diggs *Scarlett Johansson *Kristin Chenoweth *Hank Azaria *with Steve Coogan as Joe *and Benedict Cumberbatch as Grand Moff Tarkin First Appearences *Rey: Dreams of California, playing a piano and gets innerupted by Finn. After that, she gets surprised with a surprise goodbye party at the airport to take her home to Califonia and invites her new friends to join her for moving day in California *Finn: Walks with Rey to the airport as her new husband in California, 5 years since Rey and Finn get married. *McPhee: Greets Rey and Finn to surprise them with a "Goodbye. Good Luck at California." Surprise Party *Joe: Walking onscreen pushing the huge cake in front on him that says "Bon Voyage, Rey and Finn." *Bernard: Poping out of the cake, dressed in a hula skirt and coconut bra *Toto: Running onscreen carrying a huge suitcase telling Bernard he's all packed *Chewie and Phasma: Piloting the plane in the front of the plane along with Bernard, Toto and Joe. *Eddie, Snoke and Tarkin: See the sequels' heroes take the plane and manage to follow them *Carlos, Helga and ZigZag: Have a meeting in California. Tv.Tropes *10-Minute Retirement: The Gang take a plane that has 10 minutes to go to California. *Book Ends: At the first scene, Rey and Finn walk to the airport and are surprised with a party. At the final scene, Rey walks the same way she did with Finn and gets surprised with a party. *Crashing Dreams: At the beginning, Rey dreams of California. *Nice Job Fixing It, Villain!: In the final battle, Eddie hypnotizes Rey and Finn to go to sleep so Snoke can eat them. But after they fall asleep, Snoke, Eddie and Tarkin get killed by Snoke's bomb. *"Where Are They Now?" Epilogue: The pictures in the closing credits show Rey and her friends spending the rest of the fun at California together. We also learn that Toto and Joe are apparently on vacation to the same island in Brendam: Return of the Jedi after witnessing Eddie's second death. Trivia *Phasma, Finn, Toto and Joe are last seen in the final battle. They get back to Brendam in the aftermath of the final battle and become the new leaders of the Brendam Republic with Bernard, McPhee, Rey and Chewie staying in California. They are not seen in the final scene. They are the only principal sequel trilogy characters who are not seen in the finale. But at the credits, Toto and Joe are seen on vacation. *Moments after the bomb explodes and before Rey and Finn wake up, Toto says "Did we save Rey and Finn?", Joe says, "No, Toto. We didn’t", Bernard said, "Did we make any money?" and McPhee said, "NO!". Then Rey and Finn wake up. *Snoke's bomb is a box filled with dynamite in it and with a timer on the box. Near the timer is two switches. At the middle are two buttons. The switches activate. The first button gives the person five minutes to get out. The second button is top secret because it will set off the bomb after that and the people in the world will die. Category:Brendam main characters